


All the Best Ideas

by friskaz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskaz/pseuds/friskaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, pretty much just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Best Ideas

"Merlin, hand me the towel, please," Arthur said imperiously.

Merlin glared at him, but handed it over grudgingly.

"I don't want to get the sheets all wet, you know. Wouldn't be comfortable," Arthur said.

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring.

"If we got them wet you'd have to change them, and no one wants that," Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. This whole 'gag Merlin for the evening' idea was shaping up to be one of the best he'd ever had, even though Merlin still found ways to be obnoxious without his voice.

"I guess we'll probably get them messy in other ways, though, so you'll have to change them anyway," Arthur said. He held the towel out to Merlin, who pulled it roughly out of his hand. "Oh, and don't throw it on the floor, hang it up. I don't know why you're so messy."

Merlin stomped over to the cupboard and hung the towel over the door, then spun around and held out his hands as if to say 'see?'

"Yes, very good," Arthur said. "Now, I think it's time for the post-bath part of tonight's entertainment. Please remove your clothes."

Merlin shook his head.

"Well, I can't suck your cock if you don't," Arthur said in his most reasonable tone, the one that always backfired spectacularly when he used it on Morgana.

Merlin dropped his shirt on the floor, then shucked his pants and boots, almost tripping over himself in his haste to get on Arthur's bed.

"So you just need the right incentive to be obedient, hmm," Arthur said. Merlin was glaring at him again, so he moseyed over to the bed and climbed on.

"I know I usually put you on your knees, but I don't really fancy that position for myself," Arthur said. "And no, Merlin, it's not because I hurt my knee in training yesterday, so you can stop looking at me like that."

Merlin tried to look innocent, but failed.

Arthur lay back on the bed, stretching out with a sigh. "I think we'll try this," he said, propping himself up slightly with some pillows. "You come over here and - no, what are you, clumsy? Of course you are, you're Merlin." Arthur grabbed Merlin's legs and forced him into position, kneeling over Arthur's chest so his cock was just about mouth height.

"Stay still," Arthur commanded (which only worked about half the time). He grasped Merlin's hips firmly and licked a long slow stripe up Merlin's cock, then took the head in his mouth. Merlin was making desperate little noises, but since Arthur could only partially hear them due to the gag, he felt free to ignore them.

He guided Merlin in deeper slowly, always pulling most of the way back before going in further. Merlin had braced himself against the headboard on the bed and his thighs were trembling with the effort of holding himself up, which Arthur found delightful.

He took Merlin in as deep as he could go and held him, humming. He was drooling a little bit but he figured he could make Merlin clean it up later. He pulled back to take a deep breath, then took Merlin in again, swallowing around Merlin's cock.

Merlin's hips gave a tiny aborted thrust forward, which made Arthur's cock jump a little bit in sympathy. Arthur relaxed his throat as much as he could, then guided Merlin's hips into a gentle but steady rhythm.

If he angled his head just right, he could give Merlin a pretty deep angle and still manage to see his face, which was flushed red. His eyes were closed, squeezed shut if Arthur was being honest, and he would have been panting pretty hard if he hadn't been gagged.

Arthur was seized by a sudden urge to look into Merlin's eyes when he came, and he smacked Merlin's ass to grab his attention. Merlin's eyes jerked open, and Arthur hummed his approval, and Merlin came without any warning. Arthur had to swallow or risk looking un-princely if he gagged, which he really thought should have been a bit inconsiderate of Merlin and was instead just really hot.

Merlin tugged the gag off and flopped down on the bed next to Arthur. "That was unfair," he complained.

"Before you start getting all chatty, why don't you take care of me," Arthur said, motioning towards his still very hard cock.

Merlin wrapped his hand around it and gave a preliminary tug, and Arthur came all over himself.

"That was super hot," Arthur said. "I have the best ideas. We're doing that again, but right now I'd like you to get me a washcloth before you fall asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "gags". Thanks to S for asking all the smart questions.


End file.
